Wine Glasses
by bleedforyou
Summary: Draco comes home to a shirtless chimney sweeper-sexiness ensues... slash. sex. fluff. rimming. ewe.


**Title:**Wine Glasses  
**Author:****bleedforyou1****  
****Pairing:**Harry/Draco  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Beta:****vanessawolfie****  
****Summary:**Draco comes home to a shirtless chimney sweeper-sexiness ensues.  
**Word count:**988  
**Warnings:**slash. fluff. sex. rimming.  
**Note:** A gift!fic for **lijahlover**, who asked for Harry/Draco shirtless in jeans, peppermint lube and etc. 

"Harry, look at the new champagne glasses I bought for our New Year's Eve party!" Draco called as he came in the house, putting his many shopping bags on the foyer table and taking off his cloak, scarf and gloves. "Oh, they're just lovely—and they're shatterproof in case of Weasely."

Draco was still snickering at his jab at Harry's best friend as he walked with the bags towards the living room, where he was sure Harry was still reading by the fireplace.

"Oh!" Draco dropped his bags in surprise.

"Good thing they're shatterproof," Harry smirked. He was sitting next to the fireplace with his shirt off, covered in soot that was dusted over his bare chest and arms and also on his dark-wash jeans.

"Harry…why are you half-naked?" Draco asked, stepping forward and licking his lips in anticipation. Oh how he _loved_ Harry in nothing-but- jeans. And Harry, the sodding prat, knew it as well.

"You told me to clean the chimney…?" Harry gestured with his wand, putting the upper-half of his body back inside the fireplace while his shapely arse faced Draco.

With a lustful moan, Draco knelt down behind Harry, kneading that perfect arse through his tight-fitted jeans.

"Oh!" Harry jumped in surprise and then obviously hit his head against the fireplace. "OW!"

"Poor baby," Draco murmured, placing his fingertips on Harry's ribs and pulling him out. "I told you to tell the _house-elves_to clean it, not for you to."

"I thought I'd be nice and give them a few extra days on their holiday break," Harry smiled, wincing as Draco healed the bruise on his forehead.

"So thoughtful of you." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Granger has gotten to you."

"Er, maybe," Harry shrugged, scooting further back and finishing up dusting the chimney. "But…you were saying something about wine glasses?"

"Fuck the wine glasses," Draco growled, stalking forward on his hands and knees into Harry's lap. "Let's shag."

"Draco, no, we have to get ready for the party—it's in three days!" Harry said helplessly as Draco attacked his neck with soft nips and licks.

"Plenty of time for that later. Shagging is an art that cannot be contained, love," Draco muttered, trailing his fingers down Harry's golden flesh. "Merlin, your skin is so delicious."

"Dra_co_!" Harry squealed, jumping as Draco gripped him through his jeans. "Don't—oh!—at least take me to bed! This fireplace is all hard and cold!"

"Gods, I thought _I_ was the whiny one!" Draco growled, pulling Harry up and practically tossing him towards the sofa.

"Oof!" Harry landed on the sofa in surprise and in the next second, Draco was on him—licking and kissing and biting in Harry's most sensitive places. Once Draco had his teeth on Harry's nipple, Harry threw his head back with a loud shout.

"So damn sensitive," Draco purred, a soft vibrating in his chest. "_These_are my favorite to play with."

Rolling each nipple against his tongue, Draco held Harry down as the man bucked and whimpered underneath him.

"Gods! Just fuck me, Draco!" Harry gasped.

"Oh, so now you're aboard the train, huh Potter?" Draco smirked, sitting up and pulling off his own t-shirt. He fought with the button of his trousers for a moment before rolling his eyes. Grabbing his wand from where it had fallen on the floor. He flicked it twice, making both his and Harry's clothes vanish.

"Aboard the train, but not _riding_ it yet," Harry growled, grabbing Draco and flipping them around. He tugged at Draco's cock, prepared to push it inside of himself.

"Harry, wait, I have to prepare you first—"

"Already prepared," Harry smirked. "See?"

Harry half-stood over Draco, still kneeling on one side of the sofa. Draco looked to where Harry was gesturing and was surprised to see his arsehole already slicked. HE took a deep breath and smelled peppermint.

"Fuck! Is that my new peppermint lube? Oh Merlin, Harry!" Draco moaned. Harry had given him a huge pack of flavoured lubes, considering he loved sticking his tongue up Harry's arse.

Bucking his hips suddenly, Draco suppressed a snicker as Harry toppled to the carpet in surprise. Draco turned and crawled off the sofa as well, covering the length of Harry's body with his own.

"Let's see how this _tastes_, yes?" Draco said, slithering down Harry's body in an excellent representation of the snake he used to cheer for.

"Fuck." Was all Harry could say, over and over again as Draco plunged that wicked tongue inside of him, twisting and _tasting_, making slurping noises that nearly drove Harry insane. "Fuck! Draco!"

"Yes, I realize how much I decrease your vocabulary." Draco let out another purr as he crawled back up. Somehow, topping always made his inner wildcat want to come out and play. "Let's make it even smaller, shall we?"

With that, he plunged home, the slickness of the lube and his own saliva causing a slippery yet that-much-better entrance.

Harry's vocabulary was actually just a bunch of whimpers and shouts as he curled his legs around Draco's waist. Screaming as he came, Harry was nearly blinded by the force of his orgasm.

"Damn," Harry grunted as Draco resumed the hard thrusts, now desperate to reach his own orgasm.

With a soft smile, Harry leaned up and flicked his tongue against one of Draco's nipples. It seemed that was all the blond needed, as he too shook with pleasure, coming deep inside Harry. Collapsing, Draco laid his head against Harry's chest.

"I'm not the only one with sensitive nipples, eh? Oh, and I want to taste it too," Harry mumbled.

"Give me ten minutes, you slut."

"What? Why am I a slut?" Harry asked, looking down in shock. Draco picked his head up and looked into Harry's green eyes.

"You were _prepared_ for a fuck. Cheeky, much?"

"Like they say," Harry shrugged, lying his head back down. "Always come prepared."


End file.
